


Broadway & the Grand Voltron Show

by Amorina21



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 8 days left until S2, Allura and Coran even more, Gen, Keith and Shiro are clueless, Pidge | Katie Holt is Savage, VLD Countdown, Voltron Countdown, quotes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9297386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amorina21/pseuds/Amorina21
Summary: Following the latest fight and the efforts of reuniting with everyone aboard the Altean space ship, there are eight earth days left until the castle has recovered enough for the group to start bashing the Galra again. During that time, Lance and Hunk discover that both Shiro and Keith have missed out on a LOT during their year in space captivity and desert solitude respectively. Enlisting Pidge’s help, they decide to show both the last human year in a series of weird and funny reenactments. Allura and Coran are intrigued by the strange human theatrics and media. Since the Alteans don’t have any clue about customs and ideals from earth, and clearly hadn’t have had any fun in the last ten thousand years, Lance and Hunk agree to let them join the “What you regrettably missed out on, we’ll graciously let you indulge”-class. It is without a doubt that Lance gave the ridiculous lesson its name and Hunk just let him. Keith tries to bail, but when everyone gangs up on him to stay, he relents and is swept up in the fun. At the end of the eight-day-countdown, however, the Hance-Team discovers that Pidge has fooled them both and thus proves once again why she was handpicked by them as the smartest (and most evil) of them all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> EIGHT DAYS LEFT UNTIL S2!! x.x 
> 
> This is my piece for the VLD Countdown - Thank you for letting me be a part of it. The artists and writers have been amazing so far and I look forward to more awesome stuff :3 
> 
> About the actual story: I figured that Keith and Shiro would both have missed out on a lot during the last year. Since the series appears to be set in the future I decided to use movies that occured in 2015 and 2016.

It’s been a wild ride. After the fight with Zarkon, they had been separated through the altered wormhole and forced to have their own battles. Shiro and Keith landed on one planet together. So did Hunk and Lance. Pidge had to survive on her own - battling loneliness, whereas Allura and Coran had all hands full with stabilizing the castle.  
They pulled through, growing stronger in the process and all five paladins finally managed to reunite with everyone. The castle had been badly damaged though, and it would require a minimum of eight human days for the castle to fully rejuvenate. 

Currently, Hunk and Lance were sitting in the kitchen, chattering about the last movies and series they’ve seen before leaving earth. Pidge joined them a few minutes later, carrying their laptop and placing it on the table.

“Whatcha guys up to?”

“Hunk was just about to tell me what his favorites movies are and what genre he likes most.”

Chuckling while in the middle of cooking up some lunch, Hunk revealed that he was a sucker for animal stories and comedy. Lance laughed good-naturedly.  
"That totally suits you you big bear! Now me, I practically LIVE for romance flicks and annoying teens stories."

"Geez, why doesn't that surprise me? Basically everything to fuel your inner Dramaqueen", Pidge replied dryly, causing Lance to give them a pat on the back.  
"Aaaaw, you love my Dramaqueen pidge, admit it!"

"Never", they replied while offering a tiny smile. They would never admit it openly, but Pidge had missed them all dearly 

"What do you like to watch Pidge?" Hunk asked.

Pidge turned their head towards him, biting a nail and pondered for a moment before being interrupted by Lance.  
"Wait wait wait wait wait! Lemme guess! Pleeeeeeease?"

They rolled their eyes.  
"Go ahead, try it."

"Discovery Channel! And you like movies that involve crime solving and mystery!" Lance grinned widely when he saw Pidge's surprised look. "I guess I was spot on?"  
Pidge slowly nodded.  
"Not bad Lance."

 

Now Keith and Shiro entered, both surprised to find the rest in the kitchen.  
"Is this the new meeting area?" Shiro asked jokingly.

Hunk shook his head. "The kitchen is sacred! I'm just cooking, Lance is bored and Pidge needs some company."

Shiro cast a worried look towards Pidge who shrugs it off.

 

Lance excitedly stood up and walked to the new victims.  
"Let me guess what your favorite movie and series' genre is!"

Keith raised an eyebrow.  
"What?"

"You heard me mullet! I want to guess what your favorites are. i'm sure you like space catastrophes and secretly love romantic love stories."  
"You're right about the space part. Be it documentary or movie - I like them both but other than that I like action movies with crime fighting" Keith replies and shrugs.

"And you Shiro?", Pidge interrupts before Lance can proceed his dumb guessing game. Shiro cleared his throat. "Similar to Keith's, I like anything to do with space and other than that I really like historical documentaries", he admitted while scratching his head. Especially the historical part often caused some degree of teasing.

"So you're both Spacefreaks? How did you find the new Star Wars?", Hunk curiously asked. When he drew blank stares from them he raised an eyebrow. Then he understood.  
"Oh. Right, you were held captive. You couldn't have seen it Shiro. But you must know of it Keith, right?"

Keith shook his head, but his eyes sparkled.  
"There is a new Star Wars? When? How?"

Lance stared at him.  
"Where the heck have you been to miss that?!"

"in the desert", he deadpans. "Right. Well that... I cannot accept! Hunk! Pidge!" Lance clapped his hands.  
"Chop chop, the food can wait. We need to enlighten these two. I can't believe that. Keith, there are TWO new Star Wars movies."

Shiro's eyes seemed to bulge out. "TWO?" he nearly choked. 

"Yes", Pidge confirmed and closed her laptop.

Lance rallied Hunk and Pidge close.  
"Commencing the one and only “What you regrettably missed out on, we’ll graciously let you indulge”-crash lesson!"

Keith rose an eyebrow. "I don't have time for that crap. We got around eight days until the castle is ready to fight again, I need to train."  
Shiro grabbed him by the shoulder. "No, you stay here Keith. We had some tough weeks lately, we need a rest as much as the castle does. See it as a bonding exercise."

Keith frowned and quietly growled. "If you say so Shiro."

 

"What is happening here?! Where is the food?" Coran questioned when he and Allura entered the kitchen.

Hunk freed himself out of Lance's hug and checked the food.  
"Almost ready Coran!"

"What is going on?!" demanded Allura, suspicious, and stared at Lance. Leave it to him to cause trouble. Lance only grinned wider.  
"Allura! You can Coran were frozen in the pods for over ten thousand years, right?"

"Yes and...?"

"Feel honored! I'll let you two join the crash course that I'll be giving Keith and Shiro! Hunk, no food for me! i need to write the script, Pidge, come with me! I need your assistance! Hunk, come join us later!" Lance yelled and dragged an annoyed Pidge away. 

___

Seven days later, Lance called everyone into the training hall. 

Keith, Shiro, Coran and Allura were surprised to find a small stage, together with a closed curtains and some seats and goo popcorn at the ready.  
They took their places. Keith and Shiro explained to Allura and Coran what a cinema is.

"So you sit and watch a... movie? Like a hologram but different? And what is this theater?" Allura questioned, very confused but also intrigued. She was trying very hard to make sense out of all of that.

"Exactly, well, I guess we'll see what these three have been up to. We've hardly seen them the past few days. They were very secretive", whispered Coran, falling silent as soon as the lights switched and the curtain opened.

 

"Welcome, welcome!" Lance greeted them.  
"Welcome to your lesson, newly dubbed as: Voltron's Grand Show / Voltron's Broadway! To be honest, I couldn't decide on a name, they were all too cool", he confessed with a sheepish grin.

On stage, Pidge had some bunny ears on her head, looking amused and carrying a pen in her hand. Hunk had a mask, resembling a fox. Lance had a white bedsheet draped over his shoulders and was telling the story of Zoomania, describing it in less than five hundred words. Allura and Coran barely kept up.  
"And noooow the best quote from the movie:" Lance announced, pointing at Pidge and Hunk.

Hunk, playing Nick Wilde: "It's called a hustle, sweetheart", he stated with a wiggle of his eyebrows and Lance burst out laughing.

The quartet sitting on their seats only raised an eyebrow. Only Coran eventually gave a chuckle.  
"Perfect! Next movie! Finding Dory!"

Both Hunk and Lance disappeared, leaving Pidge to tell the story of Finding Dory. Allura and Coran were totally touched by the tragic story and looked onwards when Lance appeared, dressed in dark blue clothes. Hunk joined him, wearing a squidhat on his head.  
Lance stared at Hunk, very offended.  
"For a guy with three hearts, you're not very nice!" Hunk rolled his eyes effectively and was totally out of his normal character. He was a great actor.

 

Just like that the movies continued on and switched from animate to romance. Lance acted as Bridget Jones and Hunk as Mark: "Well, I can always find time to save the world. And Bridget, you're my world."  
Then came Keith and Shiro's long awaited Star Wars - The force awakens. Pidge told the rather mainstream story and pointed towards Hunk as Han Solo and Lance as Finn:  
Han Solo: What was your job when you were based here?  
Finn: Sanitation.  
Han Solo: Sanitation? Then how do you know how to disable the shields?  
Finn: I don't. I'm just here to get Rey.  
Han Solo: People are counting on us. The galaxy is counting on us.  
Finn: Solo, we'll figure it out. We'll use the Force.  
Han Solo: That's not how the Force works!

Keith actually burst out laughing at that, while Shiro smiled. The mood had lifted considerably and it was an enjoyable day. The theatrics continued deep into the evening. A small beep interrupted them all- signalling that the castle had fully recovered. 

The trio finished their last movie, Rogue One with flashy lights display and sound effects from Pidge's laptop. Pidge ended the drama with one last quote from Jyn Erso: We have hope. Rebellions are built on hope!

Allura looked very impressed while Coran had finished his goo popcorn - having practically inhaled it.   
"The earthlings have very unique ways to tell a story. And they are all so different!"   
"This burnt goo tastes unbelievable!"  
"Everything is so inspiring!"

Keith smiled and had to admit that he had had a lot of fun. He didn't necessarily know everything in the detail he wished to , but Shiro had been right. It was a good group bonding exercise. To show their appreciation they all started clapping.

 

\-- 

At the end, they were all satisfied. Pidge had an especially smug look during dinner on their face gathering Lance's attention.  
"What are you so smug about?"

"I was just wondering why you never bothered to ask me if I had any of the movies on my laptop. I took it with me from earth after all. We could have just watched the movies", they revealed, grinning brightly.

Hunk and Lance both stared at her while the rest of the crew, even the mice, started to burst out laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> I meant for Pidge to be mainly them/they, but I caught myself more than once writing her/she and will remedy it whenever I see a mistake. I reread the whole thing twice and probs still didn't find them all.
> 
> Anyway - I hope you enjoyed it ^^


End file.
